


Of secrets, love and tragedy

by Indigoblau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, be prepaired, but there will be a hella lot, chatfic, if this is even a thing?, mysterious number AU, tags will be added as the story moves on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: "One day, there was a message.Mere two sentences from an unknown number.Could as well be some stupid advertisement or other junk, like it was sent all the time.Just that this one wasn't.[Unknown]:Hello, friend! I'm bored, entertain me."





	1. A message from nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS THIS A MULTI-CHAPTER OH MYYYYY  
> I had this plot in mind for a while now and I'm kind of amazed myself that it finally got out of the "maybe someday" status, where like 3944905849 fics are lying around haha  
> So.. I'm really curious if anyone will like this!!
> 
> I'll update every other week, since I can only write while at work (no notebook at home and before I write a fanfiction on my phone I'd rather kill myself and suffer in hell, thank you very much)
> 
> It's my first Asahi-centered fanfiction and I'm somewhat anxious that I don't get him right.  
> But since he is a bit older than in Canon I figured that it will be okay making him a bit more mature and less insecure.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

One day, there was a message.  
Mere two sentences from an unknown number.  
Could as well be some stupid advertisement or other junk, like it was sent all the time.  
Just that this one wasn't.

**[Unknown]:** Hello, friend! I'm bored, entertain me.

Asahi frowned as he read the lines while stepping out of his appartement.  
He didn't received much textes, he'd rather phone his friends or go to see them in person.  
He wasn't to keen with technology, prefered letters over mails and his professors always laughed a bit at him, for he was the only one turning in his papers written by hand rather than on the computer.  
But they never complained, since he had a really neat handwriting,, and he was one of the dutifullest students they had.

So, Asahi really was suprised receiving a text at all, let alone from someone he apparently didn't knew.  
Or did one of his friend change their number and forgot to tell?  
Then again, the only one writing like this would be Bokuto, his room mate, and since he had just got a text from him the night before it was really unlikely that over night he had gotten a new number.  
And he would sure as hell have told him, since Bokuto shared every bits of his life with his gentle, patient roommate.

So, this only left two options: it was sent to him by accident or it was a prank.  
Asahi hadn't that many friends, but he hadn't many foes either, actually, he was rather well liked because of his soft and caring nature. All around the campus he was known as the gentle giant, and everyone knew that his rather though appeareances didn't match with his kind heart.  
In High School Asahi often had been the victim of stupid teenager pranks, but luck had been on his side as he had become Bokuto Koutaros room mate in university.  
Said Bokuto was best friends with Kuroo Tetsuro, the man that secretly ruled the whole campus, not just because he was intelligent and tactic, but too, because he was charismatic enough to get all the profs as well as the other university employes on his side.  
Nothing was impossible when Kuroo wanted it to happen, be it a test changed to another date or the janitor turning a deaf ear at the ruckus of a party happening at the schools basement.  
So, noone who liked to live in peace wanted to get on Kuroos bad side, including pissing him off by pulling pranks at his friends.

So other than someone trying to commit social suicide there was only one thing left: they got the wrong number.  
Deciding that he would deal with this later, Asahi let his phone slip back in his pocket and made his way past the south dormitory where he and Bokuto lived in.  
Their University had quite the uniqe offer, that their studenst did not live in seperate rooms sharing the bath and the kitched, but rather let them group together in two up to four people roommates, inhabiting the apartements scattered around the campus.  
The pros of this system were clearly showed as they received a lot less complaints about late-night parties or differences in hygienic standarts, and it was worth the extra money the school spent on the locations.

At first, Asahi had felt like dying as he had heard about the appartement system.  
He knew noone on this university, the few friends he had managed to stay in touch with either didn't attend university or had went to specialised schools for they tried to make sport their profession or had chosen alien classes like astrology, aviatic or ship engineering.  
He had tried to get his hands on a one-person appartement, but apparently they were for the third and fourth year students so they could prepare for their finals without disturbance.

At a loss what to do now, Asahi had went crying to Sugawara, one of his closest friends, explaining the situation and sniffling how he should've just went with his parents wish for him to inherit their families business, how he never should've upset them, how he really, REALLY wanted to die right now.  
Suga, stoic but kind had offered him a drink and listened to his rambling, promising to think about something.  
A few days later, Asahi had got a call from Suga, and as soon as he hung up the phone he wasn't so sure anymore as to WHY he wanted to die, because of the situation he was in or because of the option Suga had come up with.  
Sugas roommate, Daichi, another close friend of Asahi apparently knew some people on the university Asahi was attending, and even if they already had found someone to share an Appartement with, they had told Daichi about a newcomer party a few weeks before the start of the new semester.  
It served as an opportunity for people like Asahi to get to know others and find someone to live with.  
It really sounded fancy an all, but there was just one problem.  
Asahi had never been to a party, save the birthdays of his friends, which barely countet anyway.  
Actually, there were two problems. Or, if Asahi had thought closely about it; a hella lot of them.  
First, he had no idea what to wear. Casual streetclothes? A fancy suit?  
Secondly, he didn't like alcohol even in the slightest. At such parties there always was nothing but alcoholic drinks, right? What if he embarassed himself by not knowing what to drink, or by getting drunk, or.. oh god, he absolutely couldn't do this?  
He didn't even knew how to speak to people, how to get to know someone.  
He absolutely COULDN'T do this.  
Nope.  
Never.  
At this time, Asahi had been 100% sure that he would die somewhere on the streets, alone and uneducated and miserable.

But of course he didn't. At least not yet.  
Thanks to Suga, Asahi really went to this newcomer party, nervous and with weak knees, but somehow determined thanks to Daichis "you can do it" speech.  
However, about two hours into the party Asahi had been sure that he would never find someone to room with. Only to be literally run over by a broad, muscular someone who scrambled to his feet again and hid behind the bar, looking at Asahi with a pleading face and silently gesturing him to keep quiet.  
Before Asahi even could have been thinking about what had been happening, a woman had entered the room upon seeing her fierce glance she threw around the small side-bar as well as the red lipstick he had seen smeared across the hiding mans cheek, Asahi could somehow put the pieces together.  
As the woman asked about the exact same man who was ducked behind the wooden bar top and nervously biting at his fingernails, Asahi had answered that he had seen someone like him running to the entrance and out into the night.  
She sweared and dissappeared in the direction Asahi had told her.  
And this was how Asahi had met Bokuto Kotarou, a man chased by women not only for his looks but mostly because he had the talent to unintentionally tell them exactly what they wanted to hear the least.  
What some would tell his greatest weakness was in Asahi's eyes a gift from the heavens.  
He wasn't that good in handling other humans, and that Bokuto always said what he thought and didn't seem to be able to lie at all helped the insecure Asahi be more comfortable around his whirlwind of roommate, since he didn't had to second-guess everything the other did or said.

And ever since they had met in this side-bar with low light and the smell of cheap alcohol lingering in the air, ever since Asahi had smiled tiredly at Bokuto who met him with a wide grin, ever since then the both of them got along very well.  
  
Living with Bokuto was an adventure.  
The man only seemed to have two kindy of moods and every day when Asahi returned from his classes it was a gambling wether the appartment was licked clean up until the last corners, or it was a complete mess.  
Coming home to a terribly clean flat meant evenings spent with shitty movies and consoling words on the sofa, while a mess meant laughter and preventing Bokuto from trying to fing out if two chairs stacked on a table would withstand his weight.  
The cleaner their shared rooms the dirtier it was inside of Bokuto, while a clean inside meant messy outsides.  
It was as easy as this and since it wasn't actually dirty or stinky, Asahi really didn't mind.  
They had fell into routine with one another and it really was convenient, and before Asahi even knew, his first year at the University had passed without any grave inconveniences.  
(Save for that one time were bokuto accidentally had flooded their flat because he had been mad at this one teacher for grade him lower than he had expected, and Bokuto was determined to ruin the School by making the water bill incredibly high. All that had happened was that Asahis belongings were ruined along with his hopes for a calm Weekend. Or that one time Bokuto and Kuroo had been drunk off their asses and had mistaken Asahis Notebook for a cutting board to chop some vegetables for a midnight-snack. Or when-)  
Well, at least Asahi was still in one Piece, even if he had accepted death by Bokuto a Long time ago.  
But all in all, living with the other man had done him some good, too, at least according to Suga and Daichi.  
They had voiced how surprised they had been about how confindent Asahi had grown to be, ready to speak his mind and trying to find compromisses rather than be quiet and shoulder everything on his own.  
That probably was the reason why he now, standing outside his flat, was able to pocket his phone without answering the misterious text at once.  
A year or two sooner he probably would have fainted right where he had stood, because he didn't knew what to do about this message.  
But, oh well, what harm could it do to wait until lunch break to deal with it? Surely not much, and if Asahi was honest, everything not involving him having to but yet ANOTHER new notbook was a passable consequence.

Without looking back to the plain, closed door, Asahi made his way down the stairs and onto campus grounds, heading in the direction of the humanities and arts section.  
His first two classes went by fast and the short breaks were filled with changing rooms as well as trying to get the desired sandwich from the cafeteria.  
Asahi had just entered the classroom of his third period-class as he heard someone calling out to him: "Azu-saaaaann~" A slim, tall figure holding both hands over his overly-bright red hair waved at Asahi.  
"Tendou-san", he nodded and headed to the empty chair next to the still waving man.  
"Haven't seen you in a while, Azu-san! I'm hurt! I thought I mean something to ya"  
"Well, we would've seen each other if you didn't skip class all too frequently", Asahi mumbled under his breath, making sure not to be heard by the readhead.  
"What'cha mumbling? I can't hear'ye", Tendou exclaimed, showing off his brilliant talent to mistreat almost every poor word he said. Sometimes, Asahi wondered why he even had choose language classes.  
"Nothing, I just said that I was.. ah. happy to see you too, Tendou-san", he replied, busing himself with gathering his things from his backpack.  
"So, Azu-saaaan~", Tendou began, "I heard that Bo-kun tried to make tempura the other day. How come you're still alive?" The smug gleam in his eyes told everyone paying attention that he didn't ask out of concern for Asahi, but because he totally was a slut for Bokutos accident-horror-stories.  
Asahi groaned and hid his face in his hands, partly because he absolutely didn't want to remember how they both had ended up in the emergency wing of the hospital, but mostly because he absolutely an TOTALLY didn't want Tendou to give yet another thing to tease him about, even if it had mainly been Bokutos fault.  
Just as he was about to accept his fate and be ready to tell the still disgustingly grinning man next to him what had happened, the door opened and gave view to their teacher, calling out to them to start class. Asahi had never been more grateful for this very course than now. Even if he normally didn't look forward to it.

He sighed as the teacher began her lecture. It wasn't like it was boring because of the class itself, more because of the professor teaching them.  
She was an old and really pendantic lady, sticking stubbornly to her frontal teaching, rattering dates and years and names like a machine, making it quite impossible to follow through for a whole hour.  
(Especially with Tendou next to him, being jabbed in the rips and asked what his favourite sex position was really didn't help concentrating on class)  
It was then when he finally remembered the misterious text from this morning.  
Careful as to not be seen by his teacher, he took his phone and stared at it confused as he saw that there was a new message from the very same unknown number.  
He partly had expected that it was telling him that they got the wrong number and that he just should ignore the one before.  
But there was nothing written but an "!", as if trying to express the importance of the message before.  
Just that Asahi really couldn't think of a as to why it would be important to answer to this.  
Maybe it was someone pulling a prank after all?  
Or not?  
Somehow, Asahi had became curious, and while he tried to stop Tendou to look at his phone with one Hand, he used his other to tipe a message to the unknown fellow.

**[Azumane]:** Hello! I think you got the wrong number, but have a nice day anyway!

Before he could pocket his phone again, it buzzed with an answer.  
And as Asahi opened the text, he didn't knew what else to do other than stare at it.

**[Unknown]:** Wow, you answered!!! And since I didn't tried to reach someone in particular, this is exactly the right number!! :DD

What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I admire Asahi for his mental strenght around his loveably stupid friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello again!  
> It's been way too Long!  
> This chapter is hella short, but I felt like writing it since I got mini-imspired  
> and I wanted to add something other than a Poem for a Change haha  
> Hope you like it!!

After class, Asahi once again forgot about the mysterious text.  
He was way too busy with trying to find a spot to eat lunch where Tendou couldn't find him.  
Of course, he could've just told the other that he didn't want his company, but somehow, Asahi couldn't bring himself to hurt the other like this.  
Just like Asahi, Tendou had a much more fragil heart than what he showed to the world.

As he finally had found a spot on the roof, he sat down sighting.  
As much as he enjoyed being liked, it sometimes really was nice to spend time alone.  
And fortunately, right after he had claimed this place as his, a group of older students settled right at the door and noone in their right mind would go and force their way through a wild bunch of upperclassmen just to reach an Asahi in solitude.  
Unfortunately, Asahi forgot that most of his friends indeed weren't in their right mind.

And so it happened that, shortly after Asahi had settled down and got prepaired to enjoy a nice and sweet and QUIET lunch, a sudden ruckus coming from the older students caught his attention.  
He hadn't paid it much of a mind at first, but as it grew louder and he heard the shouting of someone that sounded awfully familiar, he turned his head and looked at what the commotion had caused.  
And he stared.

For about a whole 10 seconds, he stared at what he could not believe he was actually seeing.  
Two figures, one tall and lanky, the other broad and bunky stood in front of angry and shouting upperclassmen. And Asahi could absolutely understand as to why they were upset: both of the intruders were completely drenched, and according to the smell it was not plain water.  
It seemed like a mixture of something alcoholic as well as Miso soup and with every step the duo took their surrounding got sprayed with droplets of said mix.  
And none of the older students found this pleasant, not at all. 

For a short moment Asahi considered dissappearing behind the next corner as he really REALLY didn't want to have to do anything with the two troublemakers at hand, but unfortunately both of them wore not only drenched clothes, but shit-eating grins as well. And those grins where unmistakenly pointed at him.  
Please lord, let them spontaneously lose their memory and not recognise me.  
"Yooo Azumaneee!" the taller of the two adressed him, choosing to ignore the not-so-inwardly groan coming from Asahi,"funny meeting'ya here!"  
Asahi managed a really tired smile in the others direction.  
"Well, actually we were looking for'ya, so maybe it isn't that funny at all", the tall guy added, unwavering smirk still planted on his face.  
"Right. Not funny at all", Asahi mumbled under his breath. Louder, he said: "Hi Kuroo. And to you too, Bokuto. Is there any use in asking what happened to you?"  
Bokuto laughed and shook his head, which sent even more droplets of the ominous liquid flying.  
This seemed like the literal final droplet for the upperclass students and with loud screaming they launched at the two troublemakers.  
As the two of them ran away Asahi somehow ended up running with them. He didn't even asked himself why, he just labeled this as another Bokuto-incident, of which he better never spoke again for he held the last bit of his sanity quite dear.

As they had made sure as to not being chased, the three men collapsed on the grass in front of their gym, breathing heavily.  
"Now for real, what happened to you", Asahi asked first thing after recovering from their sprint, "and why were you looking for me?"  
"Ah, funny story, ya know", Kuroo grinned innocently, "we just had a minor discussion about something in the cafeteria, when Bo here decided to drop his Miso and simultaneously my soda did the same. Out of nowhere." And with a look on Asahis face he added: "I SWEAR it wasn't on purpouse Azumane!"  
And as much as Ashi couldn't believe it, he also knew that both of them were clumsy enough to pull this off completely on accident and then just to decide to go on with it.  
Which didn't make it even the slightest better, but Asahi had long since stopped to try to understand how those "Bokuto-Incidents" even happened.  
He was on the verge of telling both of his stupid friends off for causing such a scene when suddenly his phone buzzed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be finished.  
> Please don't expect it too soon.  
> I'm sorry ;_;

**Author's Note:**

> Plz don't expect me to update more regularly now, I don't know when the nect chapter will be finished.  
> I'm sorry ;_;


End file.
